germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Youngla0450
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Germanian Empire Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Help If you need any help, I would be more then happy to join this wikia. As I am Dutch, I even speak a little German (I leave near the border to the north) and I am interested in the history of the German empire. As I am studying history, I know quite something about it. Could I help? And, also, should I do so under a new account, which sounds more "German"? :) Dr. Magnus 07:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wiki I wish you much success with this wiki and maybe I'll visit it some times when there are more articles, because now it still is a bit "vague" to me, if you understand what I mean :) I live in the Dutch province of Limburg, which was part of the German Confederation until 1866, so German is sort of the language of the every day life here next to Limburgish and Dutch of course :) If you need any help with something, you can always ask me at my talk page. --OuWTB 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Germany Germania is based on Germany, right? Well, is their anything you need to know? I could tell you about the German language (Deutsch) which is taught at many Dutch schools. And the Frisian language is taught at German schools near the Dutch-German border. Most Dutch people are able to speak a little bit German. And English. And most Germans speak English pretty well, and the Germans living near the border speak a little Dutch and sometimes a little Frisian (the language of the Frisians, an ethnic group I am a member of). The german dialect of plaatduutsch" (literally: flat german) resembles some Dutch dialects a little bit. This enabled people living around the border (such as myself) to be able to speak with Germans, in basic conversation. We do, however, have a very different culture. Older Dutch people dislike the Germans because of the Second World war, calling them moffen (''jerries). Dr. Magnus 14:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Is this helping you, Brenda? I know quite something about Germany and Germans, since I have a nephew and niece of my father who live in Bavaria. There are some major cultural differences between the Dutch and German people, but overall, we get along fine. Dr. Magnus 14:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I hope, by the way, you do not think of me as "some vandal"... You see, I am actually a very serious user. I just have a conflict with Pierlot. He is my own personal nemesis, my antichrist, my satan. He is pure evil. He will not rest untill I have been blocked everywhere. I think I will stay at this wikia. Here I have rest! Ask me anything Brenda, I will be more then happy to help. But remember: I cannot help with html-and-editing-stuff (I am not good at those things) :) Dr. Magnus 15:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Btw: I despise atheism, I am a devout Christian myself, a protestant. Not a big fan of the pope, but a major fan of Jesus. How shall I call my online character? Just, Dr. Magnus? Or something more German-sounding? Dr. Magnus 15:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Best of luck.--Rojixus 19:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re Language Thanks for the prompt response. Could you explain more about the name situation? My language is currently named West Germanic after the family, but I could change that to Germanian for this situation. Germany in my language is 'Didszland' (adjective 'didsz'), but Germania would be 'Germonje' (adjective 'germønsz'). If you're concerned about the purism, there probably would have been a form of the language with an influx of scholarly Greco-Latinisms followed by their removal due to a resurgence of nationalism as has happened relatively recently in Iceland with the purge of Greco-Latinisms and in Turkey with the purge of Arabic loanwords. If there is an event in Germania's history that triggers nationalism or even a nostalgic movement, it could create some rich background for the language.--Scanderson 15:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Language situation explained First of all I'd like to say that I've been interested in alternate timelines before, but have not found a place in the already established ones (e.g. Ill Bethisad) and have not been successful in starting my own. If I get the picture of what you're trying to do, I'd like to be involved in more than just the linguistic aspect and I'd like to see the project expand. More recent history I have been thinking the language matters through. Part of what led to Icelandic's purism was the rise of Romanticism in Europe and also the will to be independent from the Danes. In Germany, there was the Sturm und Drang movement (Storm and Jedrang in Germanian), which - if we expanded it - could have led to writers reviving older words. This is evidenced in other languages at the time, e.g. 'preface' was replaced in English by the Germanic 'foreword'. I wanted to ask if Bismarck existed in a similar form in Germania and if he was still a bit Francophobic and favoured negative integration. This would have supported any poetic movements. At the beginning The German we know is a descendant of the Old Saxon branch of the West Germanic language family. My Germanian language is a descendant of the Anglo-Frisian branch of the West Germanic language family. This would have meant close ties between the Angles, Saxons and Jutes in Britain, Jutland and northern Germany and the continued influence of northern Germany in terms of the Holy Roman Empire, leading to the language being adopted by the south, but its local dialect evolving on a High German substrate and thus undergoing the consonant shift. I would appreciate background on the Bismarck, Wilhelm I and II and chancellors in the alternate timeline. Also, please excuse me if I am inactive throughout most of January because I will be very busy, but will have more time afterwards.--Scanderson 13:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dietrich Honnecker Since I am blocked at Wikination for a week or so, could you tell mr. Honnecker that I, Count August Magnus Donia I of the LCP, support him and his party, and that the wealthy Donia clan wishes to contribute to his party? He is just the "polticial strongman" Lovia needs. Power to the people, down with the king, tell this to Dietrich. Tell him to count on the communists, let us be allies, not enemies, as our common enemy is the King. Could you tell this to Diertrich? Thanks. :) Dr. Magnus 16:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :He is not responding. Could you send Mr. Honnecker another message? He needs more supporters. Otherwise his plans will fail, and he needs to "rethink" his policy on the LCP as we could help each other rather then fight each other, for a "greater good". Dr. Magnus 16:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The king has to go! He has filled his government with puppets... Youngla0450, will you vote for me and the LCP in the Lovian elections, please? I will vote for you once I get unblocked, the King told me I could. Dr. Magnus 16:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Then your "Lovian Democratic Party" has my support aswell! Write it in the article, the Baron supports you! Dr. Magnus 16:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Vote Even though I was blocked, the king still respected me to much to kick me out of the elections. If my party was not respectable, it would not have been allowed to run in the elections. It is completely safe for you to vote for me, nobody will judge you for it. Only then you will truly support me. You will not be blocked for it, as it is not illegal. It is perfectly legal. And, if you do this, I will vote for you party aswell. Trust me, since I consider you a dear friend of mine, I would not lie to you: you will not be blocked for your opinion. Just vote for me. You'll be fine, I swear. Trust the Red Baron. :) Dr. Magnus 17:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will. I asked the corrupt King just in case...--Brenda Young 17:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Have a little faith in me. The king is not a bad guy he is just... misguided. He has to be shown to right way! And that is our task, I believe, the task of your "democratic party" and my "communist party", we have seen the light, Honnecker has seen it, even Pierlot has, now we will be showing it to everyone, let us open the eyes of our beloved monarch Dimitri and change Lovia forever! :) Dr. Magnus 17:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) As you see, it is perfectly fine for you to vote for me. In the words of Yuri Medvedev: "You can vote for whoever you want to! That is a democracy... " So go ahead, don't be shy, and vote for me! Dr. Magnus 17:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for your support of my party and voting for it. I also wish to thank you for making me a moderator at your own wikia. You are doing a great job. I hope your "Democratic Party" will do well at the elections. You should ask the King if you can participate in the elections! :) Dr. Magnus 14:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Do not start an alliance with Pierlot and his party. Instead, you would do better to have an alliance with me. He is a very mean person. His only goal is to make the site disorderly and chaotic. Have an alliance with the Lovian Communist Party instead, which is my party. The baron needs your support and you need his. Do not get involved with Pierlot, for your own sake, please! He will get you, and me, and everyone else into nothing but trouble. ;) Dr. Magnus 14:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :"Pierius Magnus, the head of the Lovian Communist Party (and your arch-rival), has asked I withdraw my support" You don't have to tell Pierlot that! I was just giving you hints what to do! After all, you are free to make an alliance with him if you want. I was just warning you, he is a backstabbing son-of-a-bitch who would betray his own mother to safe his worthless cowardly ass! :) Dr. Magnus 14:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, I would hate to see you get into trouble. And I would also hate me to get into more trouble then I'm already in. That is why it is best for you not to get involved with dangerous people like him. You understand? It is for your own good. Just friendly advice to my dearest supporter. Dr. Magnus 14:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Reform "Clear" is clear'''ly not reformed! Why? Because it is currently lead by Pierlot, a user far worse then Dietrich Honecker ever was. Compared to McCrooke, Honecker is as tame as a little lamb, tell this to the Lovian king! He should keep a watchful eye on the party, renamed "clear"! Take this advice. :) Dr. Magnus 15:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Do you now see just how mean he is? Pierlot is accusing '''you of sockpuppetry, you, of all people! He is an ungrateful bastard and a dirty liar, don't you think? Just because he hates me he attacks and accuses everyone around me for his own good. Dr. Magnus 15:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Now Regalorium has adviced Pierlot to contact the central wikia! That means Pierlot will have you banned as a sockpuppet. He also had me banned by them, and I was also innocent of sockpuppetry! He needs to be stopped! How dares he do this to you, a girl, who believes in God? Stupid bunch of atheists! ;) Dr. Magnus 15:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my God! Pierlot is mailing to the central wikia right now, to get you banned! He just said it on Regaloriums talk page! He has done that several times before, he is going to get you banned! He needs to be taught a lesson. Inform the king of his horrible behaviour against you. That will teach him a lesson. It will also teach the king not to rely on people like McCrooke any longer. He causes nothing but trouble... :( Dr. Magnus 15:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Followers We now have many follower! The "Iron Guard Party" is gonna win! We have: #You #Me #Bantu Gira #Dietrich Honecker #Drabo Doorian But we still need more people, more members in order to change the government radically! We are, however, on the path to victory. The party currently has major influence and the king and his followers are afraid of us and very concerned. Well done! We are fighters for freedom and justice. Down with the dictator! Dr. Magnus 12:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :We need more followers! To win these elections, to defeat the king, to rule Lovia. We are on the path to victory. But we need more followers. Also, it is good to see Pierlot on our side. However, do not forget he is the one who wanted you blocked. You still cannot, and should not, trust him. Be cautious not to trust him. As soon as the king started telling hem he was facing a block, Pierlot started crawling back. He's pathetic. Has no guts. Just a coward. :) Dr. Magnus 14:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be a lot going on in Lovia, but I don't really understand much of it. I only noticed Wikination after I found Germanian Empire. I still don't think it's as good as this one could be! Any luck in recruiting more?--Scanderson 21:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No, Scanderson, to bad we didn't have much luck in recruiting more members to this site. It's a pity. But Lovia is a great site. Since it has more members and a greater activity, Lovia is an interesting and exciting place to be. If I were you, Scanderson, I would go there and have some fun. Create a character, and become a part of the Lovian community. When you get 50 edits (useful one) and are there for four days, you are made a citizen and put in a list. Then you can vote in the elections, join an excisting party or found one of your own. I can assure you Lovia is fun my comrade. Are you in? Dr. Magnus 07:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Party The Iron Guard Party has been betrayed, Brenda, by Pierlot. First he killed his character. Then he brought it back to live and now he no longer runs for MOTC for the Iron Guard Party, instead he runs for office as member of the Progressive Democrats (a party which consists of the same "elitists" he dislikes so much). This shows once again, that he cannot be trusted. Why aren't you active anymore on wikination? Are you blocked, is that it? Well, let me know. Dr. Magnus 08:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Interpol I found out why Pierlot has not been punished, even though he had done plenty of bad deeds to justify a block or even a permanent ban: he has connections to Interpol. I have heard this from a very trustable source. Dr. Magnus 17:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I started to think you wouldn't be back, Brenda. As for the changes Pierius made, he never intended them to be permanent and he wasn't being malicious in any way. It was just a temporary action he took while he was exiled from Lovia and I think he deserves another chance. Anyway, I've written an article about the Germanian language and I hope to do more work on this wiki. Scanderson 19:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : And I was wondering if you would allow me to spruce up the Main Page for you at some point? I designed the Main Page for this wiki: FrathWiki Hello Salutations Youngla0450, I hope you are doing well. I see your wiki is doing all right. I hate to ask, but you're not posing as another user on CSFW are you? Not only is the other user from the same place you are, but they are writing articles that sound exactly like yours. If it is you, come forth and I may consider re-instating you on CSFW. If it is not you, I apologize for the inconvenience. Best of luck to you and your wiki. Rojixus 03:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, one question. Hi, I found this Wikia by chance, and I care a lot but I do not understand that question. I could explain it? thanks (if possible daimonmancer@gmail.com). (Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos 21:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC))